The Real Tetris Game
by Freaky Person O.o
Summary: Ok. Once again I'm posting this up. And once again I said I mean no offense to people. Ok? No reporting me? and I raised the rating so don't start with me...
1. The Real Tetris Game

_**Tetris!**_

No offense to people who write tetris stories damnit!

* * *

A kid, about 13 years of age, has nothing better to do. So what does he do? He plays Tetris. But do we ever wonder, what goes on in the minds of those weird little blocks? No is our chance to find out, as we go into one of the oldest games in history to find out.

As we enter into the background we notice a slight bickering coming from the bottom of the pile. Let us journey closer to observe these wondrous creatures in their natural habitat.

"Get your sorry little ass away from my face!" The red square said. "That's not my ass bitch! That's my face! The little dude flipped me over you dumbass!" The blue 'L' shaped creature retorted. They seem to be quiet mad at each other. "Hey dudes!" A new shape said. "I just came to this joint, so wazzup? I was in the previous game but some jerk wiped out part of my shape!" "WTF are you talking about! And why do you look like a fucking middle finger!" Said a nearby shape, which as far as we could see used to be a line. "Dude! The force got you too! Now you're shorter! Don't worry dude! Help is on the way! The rest of you'll get blasted and you'll be a whole dick shaped dude again!" Said the apparently 'middle finger' shaped creature.

As we continue observing we notice that the pile of blocks is getting quiet high and move to consult an expert. "Well… What ya got 'ere 's a bad playa. He ain't got no skills in the game an' he can't cope with the risin' level cause the blocks are startin' to go fasta and fasta." Said our expert. We thank him and slowly edge away.

As we return to the scene we notice that the block lowering speed has risen and the height of the tower of blocks is leveling. As we get closer we can hear the occasional WEEEEEs as the blocks start to fall and the !#!$# &#&#!#$# #! as the hit the rest of the tower.

This is a very fascinating game, and we will be back to lead you through it again next time seeing as the player seems to be on the brink of loosing. Goodbye and remember…"

**GAME OVER!

* * *

Once again, No offense to the peope who write tetris. Stop reporting me damnit! I said I'm sorry!**

And REVIEW!

Freaky Person O.o 

_Where Insanity Meets Me! _


	2. The Blocks Channel

_**The Blocks Channel**_

Seeing as this is the most popular fic I wrote and it was a one-shot… gasp ya. Ya. I know. I decided to make an extra to it.

I would once again like to stress that I did not and do not mean anything bad about the people who write Tetris stories. I was merely getting rid of some access sugar in my blood stream.

And if you review telling me how inconsiderate I am to the people who write Tetris stories after I said I didn't really mean any offense like 50 times, then you are fucking illiterate piece of shit and you deserve to die a painful death by millions of flaming hot pokers with kitten pictures on them.

Once again, I MEAN NO FUCKING OFFENSE TO THE PEOPLE WHO WRITE TETRIS STORIES YOU FLAMING ASSHOLES! (Not pointed towards the many nice people out there.)

* * *

(Random person sitting in front of a T.V screen switching channels. Yes, that is what the click sound is.)

Click

"Nothing"

Click

"More nothing"

Click

"Lots of nothing"

Click

"Hello! And welcome to the Blocks Channel! Today we'll be having the national Tetris competition!"

"Bah. Better then nothing."

"And now, please welcome our contestants!" The TV announcer yelled before one of the people started to come out.

"Please welcome, Mrs. Yellow Square! She's known to be quiet lucky with the author because of her natural color!" The announcer said while pointing to, literally, a yellow square.

"And going on against Mrs. Square is our previous champion, the infamous, Mr. Red Dickinson! Let's give him a hand folks!" And as the announcer said that the red middle finger shaped… um… shape came out onto the stage. (Yes I know this joke's a story old.)

"Today's match includes death defying stunts, outrageous tricks, and bad language!" the announcer said as the audience gasped. "And our first round consists of a debate! And exciting debate! An ultra superifically excitingly awesome event! Our two contestants must debate on… WHICH ONE OF THEM IS MORE USEFULL IN THE GAME!" The announcer said before he rang the gong conveniently positioned next to him. "Begin!"

(Debate starts with the square and alternates between the two shapes.)

"I'm so much better then you and you know it."

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not times infinity" "Ooh… he has Mrs. Square there." Said the announcer.

"I'm smoother and easier to place"

"Well if it weren't for me there wouldn't be anywhere to place you because I make smooth places."

"Oh yeah? Well… umm… umm… You're stupid!"

"And I think we have a winner ladies and gentlemen! Our first round winner is… Mr. Red Dickinson! Give him a hand folks! No. Seriously, give him some arms or legs or something. Pants are also good." The announcer said as he finished off round one. So far, Mr. Red Dickinson is winning.

"And now blockheads and blockheadets, the second round! This round is all about the contestants' physical skills. So here we have… THE OBSTACLE COURSE!

The contestants must first run over the 'Pit Of Destruction'™ careful not to fall into the holes of different shapes or sizes, because if they do… THEN THEY DISAPPEAR FOREVER!

The contestants shall then jump into a pit of tigers and all that other stuff, but neither is as dangerous as the 'Pit Of Destruction'™!" The announcer yelled as someone threw something at the author. I am not pleased.

"And there they go! Mr. Dickinson treading carefully as more and more shapes fall dangerously close to him. Oooh! It looks like that shape almost got Mrs. Yellow, but she managed to pull through! What a match! And now our contestants are out of the 'Pit Of Destruction'™ and are on to the meaningless obstacles that are really only plot devices because we're out of motivation here folks!" The announcer described as the two shapes continued to do battle.

"And it looks like... the winner is… MRS. YELLOW! Give her a- Oh no! I am not repeating the same joke twice!" The announcer said as Mrs. Yellow crossed the finish line. The crew later gathered up the rest of Mrs. Yellow and we are now ready for the final round.

"And now! For the last challenge… the author herself will pick the winner because her brain has turned to mush and the kittens pictures on the hot pokers used on the mean reviewers have eaten the mush."

So now… I pick… MRS. YELLOW TO BE THE WINNER! Because even though she's not as funny. She's yellow. And I LOVE yellow.

* * *

There. I'm done now. So leave a review and a B-day Present.

…

OR ELSE!

I actually do love yellow to an extremely obsessive point. My 'whole' room is yellow. My walls, my bed, my decorations, and some other things I can't see in the dark.

_Freaky Person O.o_

_Where Insanity Meets_- YELLOW! MUAHAHA!

Ok… fine...

_Where Insanity Meets Me!_


End file.
